The Man you Become
by Narakuslovergurl
Summary: Naraku falls for a beautiful hanyou who was enslaved into a brothel. And he rescued her. But can the beautiful hanyou rescue Naraku from himself NarkauxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Take Me As I Am

**Summary – Naraku falls for a beautiful hanyou who was enslaved into a brothel. And he rescued her. But can the beautiful hanyou rescue Naraku from himself**

I walk through the brothel disgusted. The smell of alcohol, smoke and sex is floating through the air. Seven whole years in this hell hole and you think I'll be used to the smell at least.

But I'm not….

I walk over …. We'll more like stumble over empty bottles of sake. I look around , and as usual there all over the place. So I walk to the trash bin; picking up the bottles as I went along .

I walk past Izu and one of the men of the several men she was going to entertain that night. I glare at her and shake my head. She glares back, but with more fire in her eyes. I turn my head away in shame and try to walk away. But she only sticks her foot out when I'm not looking. Making me collapse face first into a pile of vomit, that I had yet to clean up.  
It's seems like everyone in the room stops what they are doing just to laugh at me. I can feel the tears building up in my eyes, but I refuse to cry. Not any more………

I can hear Izu's laughter over everyone else's.

" See Myoko that's why you clean up when your supposed to ." She tells me like a mother scolding her child.

I get on my knees and wipe the vomit off of my face . It was revolting, the vomit smelt like fish ,alcohol, and blood.

"WE'll I would if people learned how to pick up their own shit." I replied getting hot tempered .

But all she did was laugh at me, making me feel worse.

"You know what your problem is." She stated more than aked. "Your worthless. First, your an hanyou and second-" She held up two fingers "- your mixed Egyptian and Asian what the fuck were your parents thinking when they made you? Grew up a screw up I say."

All the men laughed, while the women held down their heads. I could smell the guilt on them from not being able to defend me. The truth was; most of the women in the brothel liked me it was just Izu made it so hard to make friends since day one.

I dislike to use the word hate, but I hate her with a passion. She was an ugly person in a beautiful body. She used her beauty to get her way. With long Raven hair and the biggest brown eyes you could ever see. She made it hard for people to see past her fake award winning smile.

Snapping back into reality , I closed my eyes and try to count to ten again but it didn't seem to work. I turned around to leave but gathered up enough courage to stand my ground.

" I would be hurt by your comments-" I laugh throwing back my head dramatically "- but your nothing but the common whore."

I heard dishes drop in the background. Everyone was utterly shocked. Hell, even I was shocked I said what I did?

Our pimp came down the stair face red with rage. He step up to me raising his hand. He stopped when he heard a man evily laugh.

I followed his gaze all the way into the corner. And their stood a man with the deepest Ruby eyes.

I was hypnotized…..

He walked out the corner from which he once sat and stood between me and my pimp. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a towel and whipes my face off. The smell of the vomit was gone replaced by lavender.

Not seeing what she liked Izu angrily glares at him. "The demoness whore house is up the road to your left.

He turned a defiant stare to her, making her flinch. "Wench who gave you permission to talk."

I looked up at his at his face, he was very handsome. He had long wavy hair that complemented his creamy pale face . And baby don't have me start you one those runy read eyes.

" How can I help you…" the pimp says, looking for a name.

Seeming to realize what he was looking for the stranger answered. "My name is of no concern. The only concern you should have is why am I here.

He looked me straight in the eye. Why did I have the strangest feeling he was talking about me.

"We'll I can not give you a girl without a name."

"Call me Naraku." He said sending chills down my spine.

Then Naraku pulled out a bag of currency and threw it at the pimp.

"This should be more than enough money to pay for her." He said finally taking his eyes off of me.

All my master could do was smile.

"Naraku was it? I don't know why you want **her** but, I will gladly take the money."

Narkau then turned back to me than ushered me with his hands to come and follow him. I did what I was told to and followed him not knowing what was ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It seemed like forever for us to reach our final destination. During the trip Naraku didn't utter a single word to me. Every now and then I tried to strike up conversation but failed to get an answer. He was either too deep in thought or too rude to answer me.

When we reached his house I was shocked. The castle that laid before me was dark and gloomy. It looked like no living creature could live there.

In fairy tales you expect to see rainbows, unicorns and a handsome knight. But I saw neither

' **We'll except for the handsome knight and 1 out of 3 isn't bad.'**

I thought as I looked Naraku up and down.

'**Not bad at all……..'**

We walked through the decaying grass that lead us to the "castle". As we walked I could see the bones of many demons and from humans as well. We walked through the dark castle that was dimly lit with candles that were scattered out throughout the castle.

That why I was glad I was a half demon, because if I was human I wouldn't be able too see at all.

We stopped at a room that was unusual compared to the other rooms in the castle. This door was completely black . He pushed the door open and told me to follow him .

"This is where you will sleep from now on. You will share this room with me. Now get to bed because we have an early start in the morning.Any problems Myoko"

I had started to protest but I decided to leave my mouth shoot. Any place was better than stay at then the brothel. I wasn't even given a bed to lay on. The cold floor was hard against my back and gave me many bruse. Saying my thanks I went off into a deep sleep.

From now one the story will be written In normal point of view I just wanted to have you as a reader to feel the pain she was going through and get a ssense of how the character is


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From now one the story will be written In normal point of view I just wanted to have you as a reader to feel the pain she was going through and get a sense of how the character is

**Story Begins………**

Waking up with heavy eyes Myoko rubbed them tenderly. Finally opening her eyes to see a room surrounded in purple and black. Rolling over her stomach she tried to stretch out the pain in her back. The she suddenly realized that she didn't have any pain;she finally remembered where she was. Rolling back over to her side she found a pair of red eyes looking at her. Myoko almost smiled until she had realized that the pair of eyes didn't belong to the person she thought it was.

The female smirked and replied "Silly girl did you think I was Naraku? Get up and put on these." She said throwing her a short black and red see through skirt with a slit up the side and top at her that was embodied with red crystals.

The woman had turned around to leave but stopped when Myoko called her back.

"What is your name?"

Gleaming over her shoulders she replied. "Kagura, and before you introduce yourself I know your name Myoko.'' Smirking she left out the room.

"Bitch." Myoko uttered to no one in particular.

Changing into the outfit that Kagura had given her; she went out the room in search for Naraku. When she opened the door to her room she found a small girl dressed in all white out side her room.

"Follow me."

With that said the small girl took her leave. Myoko followed her through out the castle. When she finally reached the training room. She saw Naraku sitting Indian style with his eyes closed. She cautiously to her step towards him.

Knowing she was there he told her to sit and she complied.

"You may be wondering why I brought you here? We'll I've been watching you for quite some time and I need you to do some things for me."

Myoko shook her head and asked " What are the things you need me to do and what exactly you mean you've been watching me for quite some time?"

" I need you to help me collect something that is rightfully mines. That's why you are dressed as you are because I need to train you." He said pointing to her " And have you ever wonder every time some one try to "buy" you always black out and they're never heard from again? That is because I've been watching over you. And to answer the question I know you've been fritting over, yes you are still a virgin."

Myoko was shocked . " We'll Naraku I thank you for watching over me…But why is my battle outfit so…we'll what's the word for it…revealing?"

This caused Naraku to answer coolly "Because it is for my own pleasure."

This caused Myoko to blush and look away in embarrassment. This way going to be along day.

Later on that day ….

Myoko had sweat dripping off of her honey olive skin. She was dieing of thirst, Naraku had worked her all day. They went over various fighting techniques and stances.

Every time Naraku bent over to touch her, it caused her to blush.

"Myoko not a bad job... Come Over here and lay down and stretch out." he said to her.

She walked back on the floor and sat down. She had started to stretch out her calf muscles, when she felt somebody come up behind her. She started to feel very nervous but decided it was nothing and continued to stretch. She then turned over on her hand and knees and stretched out like a cat.

Suddenly she felt someone's body cover over her's. She started to panic and turned around to see Naraku. He had the a mischievous smile on his face .

"You know Myoko... your back will never get better if you continue to stretch out like that." He then placed a hand on the inner part of her thigh and placed the other on the lower part of her back And continued to push until she heard he back make a small popping sound .

She got up to test out her back and she felt no more pain . She gave a small smile and nodded her thanks. When she looked up after not getting an answer; she saw Naraku sitting Indian Style on the floor.

Not knowing if she was dismissed or not she just sat down waiting for further instructions. There was a long pregnant pause before Naraku began to speak again .

"Myoko i need you to be ready the next time a fight comes up-" he looked her right dead in the eyes and continued "- Meaning you can't lose."

When he told her that he had an evil glare in his eyes. She didn't dare to look him in the eyes that moment. . The eyes she saw when he rescued her were brilliant and shined with confidence and arrogance. But the eyes that looked at her now burned with a sinful fire filled with greed and lust.

At that moment she realized that he wasn't all he seemed to be. There was something so sacred about him; he dared not to share with anyone.

"Myoko look at me when I'm talking to you...There is no need for you to fear me. So get that look off your face."

Her facial expression suddenly went back to normal. Naraku got up from off the floor and told her to follow him. He walked down the halls all the way to his bedroom.

"Myoko grab these weapons they would be needed if you want to survive. Now come on."

With that said he left leaving Myoko there stunned. Grabbing the weapons she darted out the room in search for Naraku. she finally found him outside waiting on her.

"Myoko what kind of demon are you anyway?" He said looking into her emerald green eyes.

" I thought you knew so much about me already? But if you must know I am half human and half fox demon." She said with a sudden boldness

He looked into her eyes again and answered

"Next time when I ask you a question, answer it...Do not give me attitude."

They stood there staring at each other down in battle . Each one of them to stubborn to turn their heads away, until after a while Myoko gave up.

"Naraku we must go before it is too late."

With that said she turned around seductively swaying her curvaceous hips. Naraku was once again enchanted by the beauty before him. She had long chestnut brown hair with reddish -orange tips at the bottom. Her curvaceous body was exotic; for her curves where not know as well in Japan as they were in Egypt. Rare among any woman to have curves like that. She was a true vixen both literally and figuratively

Naraku had a feeling that they were going to have fun.

Thanks for comments i will post one or two chapter every day


End file.
